by your side
by soulbyss
Summary: Está bien si me olvidas. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado. Drabble UmiEli.


La calidez de sus manos entrelazadas, aún después de consumir su amor en besos con pasión, brindó a Umi una efímera y tímida alegría.

¿Aquello era realmente la felicidad? La ligera respiración a su lado, que provenía de quien provocaba esos inexplicables sentimientos en ella, chocando en su cabello azul marino, y así meciéndolo cual diminuta ráfaga de aire, le inducían desde sus más profundos deseos a no separarse de su lado jamás.

Posando su pequeña mano en los mechones despeinados de Eli, Umi jugó con ellos, a la par que trataba de pensar la manera correcta de expresar el afecto por su mayor, que le recorría desde el corazón hasta los lugares más insospechados de todo lo que su alma y cuerpo eran.

¿Qué era aquel melancólico regocijo, sino lo que lleva por nombre felicidad? Quizá no era una perfecta dicha, tan sólo la paz antes del desastre causado por un romance perecedero.

Ansiaba todo de la mujer a la que se mantenía abrazada, quería tener todo de ella. Y cuando eso creció a un sentimiento egoísta, deseando no sólo permanecer a su lado, sino que le perteneciera, tuvo miedo. ¿Cómo es que su real, puro querer hacia su compañera se encontró siendo tan retorcido también?

Todos estamos solos, no hay nadie que vaya a estar ahí para siempre. Por eso, pensar que alguien nos pertenece es una estupidez. Y era igual de estúpido para Umi creer que podría ser distinto con ella, sólo porque se amaban de verdad.

* * *

– Informamos que, de manera oficial, la integrante y vocalista de la famosa banda de idols, u's; Ayase Eli dejará la agrupación. Ni sus excompañeras ni ella han dado declaraciones todavía, pero es probable que comience una carrera en solitario, habiendo hablado de ello.

Umi apagó el televisor en cuanto terminó la noticia. Una que había causado bastante impacto, más aún cuando el grupo seguía creciendo en el mundo de la música. Daba igual que canal o radio encendiera tratando de olvidarlo durante un segundo, todo lo que escuchaba era el nombre de la persona que amaba y por la que ahora lloraba.

– Deberías descansar, Umi-chan. Nosotras iremos a la entrevista.

Asintiendo débilmente, la nombrada caminó lentamente a su habitación. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que Eli dejó el grupo, y más desde que para ellas todo terminó, incluida su relación. En el momento que se situó dentro del cuarto que compartió con su amor, la tristeza en su pecho no hizo más que aumentar. Sentándose en una esquina, abrió la caja en la que guardaba cada recuerdo junto a ella. Fotos, cartas, esos pequeños detalles que buscaban expresar, de alguna forma, el ferviente cariño inundando sus sentidos. Vio allí, detrás de la foto que Eli le hizo en su último viaje, el colgante a juego que se regalaron, simbolizando la eternidad. Quebrada, las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra. Y entre tanto dolor, Umi entendió porque no pudo llamar verdadera felicidad a lo que sentía cuando, juntas, se amaban sin tapujos ni mentiras. El temor de no saber cuando finalizaría su para siempre.

Aun si la amaba, aun si se amaban, no sería permitido. No sería duradero. Umi quería que su amada quedara a sus pies, hasta el punto de ponerle un collar, y le aterraba. No podría soportar ser abandonada, no por la persona a quien, estaba segura, amaría mientras viviera. Pero menos podría soportar hacer de su relación algo así de tóxico. No soportaba esa tenue pero perseverante llama que traería una triste tragedia a ambas, y es por eso que, intencionalmente, mantuvo una cierta distancia entre ellas. Cada vez que la distancia crecía, una espina atravesaba todo de ella sin piedad. La desesperanza al saber que se estaban marchitando era un interminable abismo al que caía, todavía aferrada a ella. No lloró hasta que recordó, porque teñir de remordimiento las memorias de los días en que eran ellas y sólo ellas, sin esconderse, eran excesivamente bellas como para ser corrompidas de esa forma.

Entonces, cuando no pudo soportarlo y el dolor superó todo, abrazó la caja. La abrazó tan fuerte, como si no quisiera perderla. Como debió hacer hace tiempo con la chica de cabellos dorados y voz de diosas. Como ya no podía hacer con ella.

Esa mano... Si tan sólo pudiera seguir tomándola por toda la eternidad, para nunca soltarla. ¿Cómo ocurriría, si desde el principio, nunca pudieron enfrentar la oscuridad que, escondida, se entrometía en su tierno y afligido apego?

¿El amor era siempre tan doloroso? Quizá, el amor y el dolor van de la mano porque amas tanto que te ahogas en él. A Umi la lastima lo suficiente como para matarla, pero probablemente no moriría por ello. Es un infierno en vida.

Al mismo tiempo que sus pasos resonaban por la nocturna, nevada y silenciosa calle, Umi continuaba repasando sus viejas memorias, tratando de encontrar el valor que necesitaba para declarar el triste adiós.

Puede que aquella noche de luna llena fuera el punto sin retorno que tanta ansiedad le causaba. Sentía que la vida le estaba arrebatando todo lo que podía amar. La noche estaba llena de amores rotos y vagas esperanzas, el futuro parecía tan lejano. E incluso con eso, debía ir. Una última visita al amor, antes de suprimirlo.

Y antes de siquiera saberlo, el momento se había acercado a ella, acorralándola entre la soledad y el miedo. Era frío, sin embargo las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza que antes. ¿Se burlaban de su dolor o, tal vez, trataban de darle algo de sustento? No entendiendo el porque, tras eso, su tristeza se amontonó en lágrimas amenazantes.

Y, prácticamente como si descendiera del mismísimo cielo, su voz hizo a la menor sobresaltarse.

_'Es difícil, ¿verdad? Cuando miras el cielo desde aquí, parece que puedes tocarlo... Parece que tus sueños pueden cumplirse.'_

Girando en dirección a su voz, Umi sonrío. Triste, sabiendo lo que debían hacer ahora, pero de verdad. La amaba, y decidió que, aun cuando no estuvieran juntas, ella estaría a su lado, siempre.

– ¿Sabes? Si desde entonces he conseguido seguir adelante siempre que me he venido abajo, ha sido porque sabía que tú estabas conmigo. Siempre estás conmigo, en mí corazón.

Mientras no nos olvidemos, está bien ¿Es hora de decir adiós, verdad? Supongo que es así, pero está bien. Mientras tenga un lugar puro en tu corazón, no me iré. Estaré a tú lado.

* * *

No sé porque, pero de repente tuve ganas de llorar. Aún hoy no puedo entenderlo, aquella mano extendida, pero apunto de partir, resultó ser más cálida de lo que yo esperaba... Y esa calidez inundó todo mi pecho, como lo hizo siempre en el pasado.

El tren me mece, pegando mi frente con el frío cristal. Un día normal, no hay nada especial. La gente pasa, riendo, hablando, quizá ocultando un llanto. La soledad me aferra pero mi corazón, que sin ti perdió una pieza, continúa latiendo. No estás pero te amaré de todas formas.

Inmersa en aquel ritmo frenético, apenas sabiendo que me dormía, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi dolor volvía a tomar forma en mis ojos. Pero creo que siempre tiene sentido amar a alguien, no importa cuanto dolor pueda llegar a causar.


End file.
